


9. Moments

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison remembers the first time Kate kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. Moments

Allison remembers the first time Kate kissed her.

She had just turned sixteen, and Kate was in town for her birthday.

“You’re a woman now,” Kate had said, one hand on her cheek as she leaned down and kissed Allison on the lips.

She remembers being surprised, a warm feeling in her stomach that she couldn’t describe when Kate winked at her afterwards.

Later, she’d touched herself thinking of Kate’s lips, biting on her own to keep the noises from spilling out. She’d felt naughty, a little guilty, thinking of her aunt in that way.

Now she watches Kate kiss Violet, soft and chaste, the same way she kissed her, all those years ago. The difference is now Allison knows it’s an act; she’s felt how rough Kate can be, how swollen her lips are after Kate’s kisses. Has the marks on her thighs, stomach, neck from Kate’s bites.

It’s ridiculous to feel jealous. They’ve brought other people into bed with them before - a sweet girl named Tracey. Cora who was wild and damaged. Ex girlfriend Jennifer and her partner Kali. Lydia, Marin, Braeden. The list goes on - but none have felt like Violet.

Violet is shiny and new, to both of them. She has an energy to her, a darkness. Allison can tell Kate likes her, from the way she spoke as they picked her out at the bar, the look in her eyes when they propositioned her.

Violet gasps quietly, but Allison hears it loud and clear. She sucks a mark onto the back of Violet’s neck, rough and meant to hurt.

“Be nice,” Kate says when Violet winces slightly. She reaches out, threads her fingers into Allison’s hair. “We’re supposed to make her feel welcome.”

“Sorry,” Allison mutters, not meaning a word of it. But she does kiss the mark to appease Kate.

Kate’s hand slips from her hair to grip at Violet’s thigh. “Bed?”

“Now,” Violet agrees, reaching behind to catch Allison’s hand. The action makes her feel the tiniest bit guilty, but she shakes it away in favour of kissing Violet, pressing the girl into the bed and sneaking a hand up her shirt.

She swallows Violet’s soft moan, breaks the kiss to pull of Violet’s shirt and then her own.

“Good girls,” Kate croons, sliding a hand up Allison’s bare back. She undoes Allison’s bra with one expert hand, pulls a strap down with her teeth.

Allison sits up to remove the bra fully, with Violet’s legs on either side of her and Kate at her back. She gets distracted when Kate starts to kiss as her shoulder, leading up to her neck. Kate nibbles at the sensitive skin just below her ear, an action that never fails to turn her on.

“Isn’t she beautiful,” Kate whispers, and it takes Allison a moment to realise that she’s talking about Violet.

Violet who is looking up at them, chest heaving and lips swollen, hair mussed from their hands. She _is_ gorgeous, and it’s only a one night stand. Allison can put aside her jealousy for this moment, to appreciate the girl beneath her and make her feel good.

“We’re going to make her _scream_ ,” Kate says, loud enough for Violet to her.

Allison is looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
